


light a fire inside those eyes

by 18ziam



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Zayn, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Liam, Comfort Sex, Cuties, Daddy Kink, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Porn, Emotional Roller Coaster, Emotional Sex, Fluff and Smut, Fucking, Gay Sex, Insecure Liam, M/M, My First Smut, Not Beta Read, Omega Liam, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Zayn, Sad Liam, Shameless Smut, Shy Liam, Smut, Top Zayn, Weird Plot Shit, Zayn is a darl, basically., touchwood its not horrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 14:49:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4964872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/18ziam/pseuds/18ziam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn is just about to fuck pregnant Liam when suddenly he's overcome by those damn hormones, and feels insecure about his <em>dick size</em>.<br/>Just Zayn re-assuring Liam before asking him to prove he's not a <em>housewife</em> omega and 3000+ words of pure smut/fluff (is there a word for that? smuff? flut?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	light a fire inside those eyes

+

Liam moans softly as Zayn tongues at his neck, fingers slipped under his boxers, stroking him vigorously. Zayn pulls back up simply to watch Liam’s expression of bliss, his uncontrolled noises; grunts, moans, groans. ‘Fuck baby, so wet for Daddy’ Zayn murmurs, spare hand clutching at Liam’s arse, squeezing his flesh gently. Liam merely nods, grinding his hips against Zayn’s teasing fingers moaning out profanities and the occasional _fuck me zayn, please._ Zayn pulls him fingers out from Liam’s boxers, making sure they snap back tightly against his sensitive skin. ‘What do you want to me do babe?’ he breathes out, mesmerised for the umpteenth time at the sight of Liam looking so _wrecked, so fragile._ And he thinks that out of all the possible Liams, this one is his favourite; vulnerable and lovely and _gorgeous as ever._ The flush on Liam’s cheekbones is high, and he can see one of those full body blushes coming on, the one Liam keeps complaining about because he has not one ounce of self-esteem in his beautiful being.

Liam blushes pink, hands reaching down to cradle his pregnant belly with the air of a mother; _he’s definitely ready_ Zayn realises with a smile. And fuck what he said earlier _, this is his favourite Liam._ ‘W-well’ he starts and looks down at the bed shyly, caressing the exposed skin delicately. Zayn rolls his eyes playfully and leans forward, using two slender fingers (that were almost up his bum two seconds ago, but he decides to ignore that) to push his chin up. ‘Honey, you’re doing fine’ Zayn mumbles softly, using those same hands to cup Liam’s long, pretty face. ‘Well, I wanna try something?’ Liam attempts with an air of confidence that is so clearly a setup. Zayn nods encouragingly at him before flopping back down against the thousand throw cushions Liam _insists_ on keeping there (probably just to make Zayn’s life harder). ‘Baby each idea brings along an orgasm better than before’ Zayn states and traces his bottom lip with the tip of him finger causing Liam to keen in humiliation. ‘Could you… could you?’ he starts off, still unsure and Zayn leans forward, before pulling him down sharply, eliciting a gasp. He hums, gently stroking Liam’s cock through his boxers because _this is the only way he’ll let himself go_. Liam moans, knees buckling and he flops down against the bed, body shivering with pleasure.

‘Fuck Zayn, could you p-please suck my n-n-‘he starts, letting out a squeal as Zayn squeezes his arse encouragingly. ‘My nipples’ he breathes in a moment, eyes finally opening back up, blush raising high on his lovely cheekbones. Zayn grins; _maybe he has got a bit of a lactating kink_ ; and nods, squeezing him cock for emphasis, resulting in a high gasp and moan. There is suddenly a loud silence in which Liam whines desperately. _So fucking horny for Zayn’s fingers._ Liam breathes in deeply, feeling the need to explain himself ‘It’s just that my nipples are always sore and burning and I thought I should ask you-‘ ‘Course baby, anything for you’ Zayn interrupts, eyes half-lidded, lips smirking prettily. Liam shakes his head, distracted from reality by his partner’s wet lips. He pulls Liam down against him even further and reaches out to pinch a pink, erect nipple. Liam arches his neck and whines, high-pitched and virgin-like.

Zayn’s cock twitches in his boxers at the sound ‘Fuck love, could get off on ya moaning like tha’ any day’ he breathes around Liam’s soft skin. Liam blushes, and reaches a hand down to Zayn’s crotch before he pulls his boxers down, taking his angry, red cock in his hand. Zayn twitches yet again, eyes closing at the sensation, before swirling his tongue around Liam’s nipple.

Liam moans, muffled, his hand working Zayn’s cock in an irregular rhythm, Zayn bucking his hips slightly with every touch. ‘Mm Daddy’ he whines, replacing his hand with his clothed cock, grinding against Zayn’s passionately. ‘Fuck! Not so hard yea’ he whines as Zayn begins to get carried away, nipping at Liam’s skin, causing Zayn to break into a grin, Liam still pumping him. ‘So fucking picky’ Zayn murmurs, pulling away and swatting at Liam’s hand ‘Gonna cum like that you silly boy’ he berates causing Liam to pout.

His fingers eventually stray back to Liam’s nipple, wet and red, erect with arousal (or the cold air). ‘Other one’ his partner reminds him, throwing his head back as Zayn reaches down to grab Liam’s cock, fattened up and hard in his pants. He moans out his partner’s name, as Zayn re-attaches his lips to Liam’s other nipple, slicking up the skin with that sinful tongue of his. His tongue flats down over the skin, occasionally pulling away, sending Liam into a right fit. Sharp teeth nip at Liam’s butterfly skin, redness blossoming everywhere; _it’s no wonder Liam has so many high neck tees._

Liam looks down at Zayn’s cock, poking up from his black Klein’s; big and thick and looking so _fucking tasty_. And then Liam’s raging hormones kick in; the ones that make him do stupid things he regrets later. He suddenly feels insecure, almost. It’s kinda confusing; he wants to kinda suck Zayn off and fuck himself on that big cock but also slap Zayn and argue with him for having a bigger cock than him, which is kinda stupid. There’s a nagging jealousy, the one that questions his appearance. Why can’t he have a dick that big; just because he’s an Omega, doesn’t mean he has to have such a small dick? He bites his lip with increasing pressure, gradually stops responding to Zayn’s teasing touches and cheeky lips. It’s all in his mind, he knows. His dick’s fairly big; 8 inches when erect, thick girth and decreasing in width nearer the head, lean, uncut; every desire of a male omega. Even Zayn’s body is better; all his tattoos actually _suit_ him rather than just one random inking followed by another by another, by another, etc. He’s muscular in a way that no one but Liam realises, when he takes his top off at night to sleep (and do other things). And everyone chases after him, because once they see this breath-taking Alpha, they all want a piece of him. And though Liam gets chased after too, it’s just for his _fucking scent._ He doesn’t even control that or do anything to contribute to it; it’s just his bloody genetics. Liam is _petit,_ in an elegant, pretty, _feminine_ way whereas Zayn’s is so much bigger, being an Alpha and _have you seen Yaser_? His dad has never been that tall and well-built; it’s in the genetics. And he’s prettier, and buffer, and muscular, and better at almost everything. Except cooking. Zayn plus cooking is the equation for a fucking catastrophe. But except that one weakness, he’s _amazing_ at everything. And Liam’s just… Liam?

Liam stops responding altogether; of course his body does because _hormones make you do things_ but he stops making those noises Zayn loves to hear; the ones making sure the whole world knows whose hands he’s in. ‘Babe?’ Zayn tries, pulling away from Liam with a frown. Liam frowns at him, eyebrows furrowing and shakes his head, going down to Zayn’s crotch instead. He knows Zayn’s libido isn’t being fulfilled lately, and he wants to fix that, not cry over some stupid insecurity his mind decides to develop on the spot.

Zayn frowns, and pulls him back up by the shoulders; ‘No love, what’s wrong?’ he asks with a look of concern. Liam shakes his head vigorously ‘No, y-you’ll laugh’ he whines and sits back up, tears welling up in his eyes. _Oh great_. Zayn now widens his eyes, worried because he knows how Liam’s pregnancy hormones affect him; when they come, they hit him _bad_. ‘Oh shit, fucking shit’ he swears, before sitting up and grabbing Liam, pulling him into his broad chest just as he starts _sobbing_.

‘What’s wrong love?’ he whispers soothingly, caressing Liam’s sandy hair with his hand. He notices the tip of his cock poking out and tucks it back in, widening his eyes. Liam is now hiccupping/crying hysterically, trembling in Zayn’s arms, palms pressed flat against the broad plain of his chest and it will definitely seem a bit insensitive if Zayn’s boner is still out when Liam is fucking weeping in his arms. Almost like some sex freak.

‘Tell me’ he urges again, rocking Liam back and forth, chin placed on his head. _He just needed a chance_ _to rant_ ‘I-I’m so ugly and fat and have such a small dick and stopped working out and now all I have is _flab_ and no one even tries to hit on me anymore and I dropped out of school at Year fucking 12 with Harry who everyone knows is a moron, and I’m so fucking lazy all the time now, and I’m all soppy and disgusting and cry a lot, I feel like I’m on a period half the time, my tummy hurts, I need you so bad, everything is so _bad_ ’ Liam breathes out wetly through his tears, grip tightening on Zayn’s skin.. He doesn’t even know where all this is coming from; is this really what he feels when he’s around Zayn? He sounds like an _insecure_ damsel in distress from a fucking Disney movie, and he never thought _that_ record of stupidity could be broken.

His partner laughs, chest reverberating against his back, causing him to frown. ‘I fucking told you you’d laugh’ he hisses in his ‘feisty Omega voice’. Zayn raises his arms in surrender, before wrapping them around Liam’s torso, stroking his stretched skin. ‘I’m laughing because it’s been ages since you’ve been so feisty. Recently you’ve been more… sappy?’ Liam turns to face him, raising an eyebrow. Zayn raises both eyebrows back at him ‘You watched Titanic 7 times in 5 days and cried _every single fucking time._ ’ Liam opens his mouth to say something in response, thinks for a moment, before frowning and hunching his shoulders, turning back to play with his fingers. _Even his comebacks are down nowadays_. ‘Love, why are you so worried?’ he murmurs, tracing patterns over Liam’s wrists. Liam’s hairs rise on end, skin tingling at Zayn’s soft, angelic, fucking _heavenly_ voice, and his soft, gentle, fucking _heavenly_ touch.

Liam shivers impulsively, ‘I … I don’t know, okay?’ he states, caving into Zayn’s welcoming warmth even more. He’s been feeling a bit neglected a lot recently; Zayn has been going out a lot, and they just start going at it when he’s at home. His mum _had_ warned him that he’d not feel as fit and happy all the time as before, but he didn’t expect it to hit him so hard. He takes a deep breath ‘It’s just... you spend so much time outside the house, and sometimes I’m worried that you want to leave, because I’m slowly becoming a bloody…’ he pauses, searching for a word. ‘Housewife’ he says with finality, cringing at the word. (For modern Alpha Omega couples, the word housewife is literally a stereotype for an extremely old-fashioned Omega partner who’s just expected to stay at home and give birth to lots of kids and make meals and work around the house – it’s almost an insult).

Zayn wrinkles his nose and squeezes Liam’s narrow hips in his gentle grip, ‘Is that _really_ how you feel nowadays? Like a perfect little goody-two-shoes, obedient little housewife?’ and without really thinking, Liam nods, murmuring a quiet yet indignant _yes._

And that’s the opportunity Zayn was waiting for. He pulls Liam into him, laying down on the pillows and flips him over with ease so he’s facing Zayn. Liam gapes down at him, cheeks flushing as their crotches come into contact again, and Liam’s stomach shielding them. Zayn smirks, batting his long eyelashes up at him. ‘Well, here’s your chance to prove you aren’t’ he whispers, reaching up to nibble at Liam’s right lobe. Liam moans, pressing his hips down into Zayn’s. That just eggs Zayn on even more ‘You aren’t one of them Omegas who just get knocked up and fucked, right?’ Liam blushes red ‘You don’t only _take_ sexual pleasure, you also _give_ sexual pleasure’ He emphasises his point by squeezing Liam’s arse in his big hands. Liam mewls, throwing his head back. ‘You can suck my cock then, yea? Make me moan for ya? For that beautiful arse of yours?’ Liam nods rapidly, subtly rotating his hips against Zayn’s. He arches his neck and Zayn licks his lips, finger moving to touch that little birthmark of his.

‘Fuck’ he murmurs, straightening his arched neck before looking straight down at Zayn. ‘You just did that on purpose, right?’ Zayn looks at him, completely innocent. So you could get me to ride you?’ he whispers, wriggling his hips against Zayn’s deliberately. Zayn bites his lip, closing his eyes and hissing softly. ‘Maybe’ he whispers back, opening his eyes and smirking yet again. Liam bites his lip, eyes blown with lust for his Alpha. ‘You horny-‘Zayn places a finger on Liam’s lips. He licks his dry lips, eyes moving down to Liam’s pink ones, a mischievous glint in his eyes. One hand moves down to stroke Liam’s belly, which he knows makes him horny and stops the kids from kicking and presses his lips up to Liam’s.

Liam hums into the kiss and they snog lazily, hands roaming each other and soon enough Liam’s cock is twitching against Zayn’s with anticipation. He breaks the kiss, purposely ignoring the saliva left hanging and smirks down at Zayn ‘Daddy, can I suck you off?’ _And this is what Zayn loves about pregnant Liam; his mood switch can be annoying as fuck sometimes but others, it’s fucking amazing_. ‘Fuck babe, you using the Daddy way on me now?’ he moans, hands moving up to tug on Liam’s hair. Liam purrs under Zayn’s touch and simply smirks like the cat who got the cream (or is going to, _very soon_ at this rate). He pushes himself further down the bed with his elbows, and quickly pulls down Zayn’s boxers. Zayn groans as the breeze hits his hard cock, causing him to twitch.

Liam wastes no time in wrapping a hand around Zayn’s cock, and sticking his tongue out to press butterfly kisses down his length. ‘Babe’ Zayn whines, unsatisfied, and tugs on Liam’s hair as a signal. Liam taps his v-line; _don’t be impatient daddy_. He takes his own sweet time, kissing down Zayn’s cock, sly tongue occasionally darting out to taste. Zayn’s base begins to swell under the attention slowly and slightly, and _fuck_ Liam wants that knot in his arse _so bad_. He then slaps his cock against his cheek, before taking the glistening head into his mouth, and suckling. His skilled mouth works its magic, sucking Zayn’s erection with no hesitation. He moves about half an inch down each time, only coming up for air, leaving Zayn’s angry cock standing in the comparatively cool air. He’s eventually down to Zayn’s swollen base, barely gagging around him, and Zayn is writhing underneath him, almost growling with the need and _instinct_ to fuck his Omega.

Zayn’s fingers reach down to stroke his bite, the one that bonded Liam and him after their ‘’wedding’’. Liam shudders, Omega instincts rising, arsehole puckering to release slick. He whines around Zayn’s cock, sex-driven scent reaching Zayn. He barely manages to contain himself when he sits up immediately, and flips Liam round on his hands and knees, so his swollen belly has resting space. He pushes himself up, sitting on his calves and pulls Liam’s arse back by his hips. ‘Gimme a kiss’ he commands deeply, and Liam twists his neck round obediently. They kiss for a few moments, pulling away when Zayn wins the battle of dominance, leaving an obscene string of saliva hanging in between; one of Zayn’s pet kinks.

‘Gonna fuck you so hard baby’ Zayn growls, eyeing Liam’s exposed, wet hole with a lustful gaze. He pushes a finger into Liam’s hole. Liam turns to face him, almost falling flat against the bed, limbs buckling at the new yet familiar sensation. He cries out Zayn’s name and clenches tightly around the intrusion. Zayn figures he’s still stretched from a few minutes ago, when his finger easily moves in and out of Liam’s hole. He hesitantly pushes in another finger, scissoring Liam’s hole open with practised ease. Liam whimpers, his torso and upwards dropping down against the bed, body shaking and droplets of sweat coating his skin. ‘This okay?’ Zayn asks worriedly, slowing down so Liam can reply. _Yes!_ Liam almost yells, face scrunched up in desperation. He leans forward and drags his tongue down Liam’s crease while finger fucking into him, taking his own time and ignoring Liam almost sobbing to be fucked. His tongue teases Liam’s rim, flicking against it repeatedly causing slick to release in large amounts by the second. Liam is literally sobbing at this point, the desire to be fucked getting too much for him, releasing slick with every single touch. This is driving him crazy; _Zayn is driving him crazy_. Zayn shushes him, pausing for a minute to cave Liam’s body into his and rock him back and forth. Liam warms into the touch, his primal need for his Alpha at its peak. He positions his cock between Liam’s cheeks, grinding into him oh so slowly. Liam moans out his partner’s name, voice trembling as his ass clenches around Zayn’s long fingers. ‘I’m stretched enough!’ he barely manages to cry out, when his ass is almost numb with the sensation.

‘Are you sure jaan?’ Zayn asks him again, eyebrows furrowing in concern as he stops twisting his fingers for a moment. Liam nods rapidly, pushing his ass farther back onto Zayn in response, tears streaming down his cheeks. ‘ _Zayn just fucking knot me’_ he screams, voice cracking and swollen tummy shaking with his movement. ‘Calm down!’ Zayn states, raising his voice slightly before taking his cock in his hand. Without further ado, he pushes into Liam’s entrance, hands reaching under to clasp Liam’s belly protectively. . He throws his head back, groaning loudly at the sensation of Liam’s tight heat around him. ‘Mine’ Zayn growls as he starts to thrust into Liam slowly, consciously increasing pace as Liam clenches around him repeatedly. _Zayn fuck Zayn_ Liam keeps up a chant as Zayn fucks into him, lovingly and passionately, tear tracks running down his cheeks.

The room is filled with the noises of Zayn’s hips slapping against Liam’s arse, and wet squelching of slick; two boys, heaving and panting loudly as they lose themselves in the feeling of passion, pleasure and love.

‘I love you babe’ Zayn somehow manages to breathe in between thrusts, his nails digging into Liam’s indents. Liam doesn’t reply, but the way his body suddenly relaxes, and his weak smile say a different story; Zayn’s words never cease to make Liam’s heart flutter. ‘I’m gonna cum’ Zayn warns Liam a minute later, steadying his thrusts by grabbing Liam’s petit hips causing Liam to keen. He stops thrusting, pressing his cock-head into Liam’s prostate and starts spewing his load into Liam. Liam moans out Zayn’s name loudly, in a way that makes Zayn’s mind go fuzzy, cock spasming and releasing more and more in long white ribbons. Liam cums too, the intoxicating feeling of Zayn’s knot spasming inside him as well as orgasming into him makes him release in three stripes over his own chest. He whimpers weakly, tears welling up yet again, his hypersensitive cock twitching every time Zayn releases more into him.

Zayn leans back against the pillows, pulling Liam into his lap. The pair moan at the new angle, Zayn’s cock pushing into Liam’s prostate more than before. Liam rotates his hips on Zayn’s slightly, Zayn’s knot now fully expanded in Liam’s passage. They stay in blissful silence for a few minutes, Zayn’s cock constantly twitching and releasing a little bit. Zayn breaks the silence, wrapping his arms around Liam’s torso and nuzzling his nose into the bite mark that bound them together. Liam hisses slightly, arching his neck against Zayn’s chest. Zayn smirks ‘How do you feel now?’

Liam blushes, cupping his belly with his soft hands. ‘Sorry!’ he murmurs, crimson-cheeked and bright smiles. Zayn shrugs lazily, and presses a kiss to the side of Liam’s face and Liam playfully wriggles away from him, giggling slightly. ‘’S fine babe, ‘ts the hormones yea?’ Zayn explains with a sudden seriousness, before smiling, tongue between teeth. ‘Besides, my own Liam will be coming back in another…2 months or so? C’mon babe, 6 months along, we can do it!’ Liam rolls his eyes, playfully smacking at Zayn’s sturdy arm. Zayn smiles widely, eyes scrunched up ‘If you ever have any insecurity though’ he pats Liam’s arm slightly to ensure he’s paying attention, ‘come to me and explain it and we’ll sort tha out together, mhm?’ In response Liam snuggles closer into Zayn, wincing at the squelching noise under him. ‘But that’s not fair? You’re biased! You’re not what others think of me!’ he protests weakly, leaning his head back to look up at Zayn. Zayn looks down at him, playfully sticking his tongue out and licking his forehead. Liam cringes and swats at Zayn’s head jokingly. ‘Babe, ‘M not some fucking umpire – you don’t bribe me to deal with you or summat. I just love you too much to say anything against you’. Liam rolls his eyes for the umpteenth time and nudges his elbow into Zayn’s abdomen jokingly. ‘Idiot’ he mutters loudly causing Zayn to pout. ‘But _my idiot_ ’ he corrects himself and Zayn’s frown literally turns upside down. ‘I love you’ Zayn murmurs, pressing a kiss to the top of Liam’s head. Liam blushes to the tips of his ears ‘I love you too, Zayn. I love you too’.

+

**Author's Note:**

> I was really happy with this and then I read _How deep is your love_ by {can't remember author's name} and my insecurity went  
>  ¦  
> ¦  
> ¦  
> .  
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy this! comment, kudos, bookmark,etc  
> : )  
> .x


End file.
